Never Say Always
by Elfhelm
Summary: Mr. Hood is the master of Holiday House, and he's in search of an apprentice. He has never fed on a wizard's soul, and when Severus shows up, the Dark Magic of the House appeals to him.


Never Say Always  
---------------------  
by Elfish Arrow

  
Chapter I: The Curious Interloper

  
Severus S. Snape sighed against the cold glass of his window. Snape manor was dark and dreary in the damp December weather, and Severus was sure he would soon be insane with boredom. He was supposed to be studying the multiple books his mother had heaved on him earlier that day, ("_You'll be attending Hogwarts next fall, and by Merlin, my baby will be ahead of his class; you're a Snape, after all._") but these newer texts bored him. Severus's father had trained him thoroughly using older books, with darker spells, and Severus felt confident that he'd do fine at Hogwarts, besides, he enjoyed brewing potions much more - which would explain why "Magical Drafts and Potions" was open on his lap, while the others were scattered around his room.

A fierce gust of wind swept down through the fireplace. Severus shuddered and jumped off the windowsill, and over to the fireplace.

"Stupid house elves never close the-"

"House elf? My, my, children and their fantasies these days!"

Severus froze for half a second before quickly spinning around, his wand pointed directly at the stranger in his room.

The intruder was as tall as he, but his skin was leathery, his ears long, and he looked altogether inhuman. In fact, were it not for his strange comment - and the fact that he wore clothing - Severus would have assumed he was an overgrown house elf.

He tightened his grip the wand and arched an eyebrow, "How did you get in here?"

The stranger grinned widely and flicked the end of Severus's wand (which made the boy want to hex this creature into next week); "Boys still play with sticks as swords and daggers, huh? Great fun, great fun!" He eyed Severus's robes, "Strange costume, though."

Severus gritted his teeth in anger, "How did you get in here?" he repeated.

"No manners, this one," the creature's voice was scratchy, but his smile never faded as he hopped about in front of Severus. "I'm Rictus, child, and how I came to land in here is unimportant!"

Rictus spun in a circle and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, "What is important, though, is that you're restless. Don't bother denying it, child, I heard your sigh from far off!"

Severus kept the creature - Rictus - at wandpoint, granted, he didn't seem to have any knowledge of the wizarding world (even when it was painfully obvious that he was a magical being), but he'd rather be safe.

"I doubt that. What do you want?"

"Questions! Oh, my boy, questions are dangerous things, they are! If you do not want my help, I'd best be off. Some other, less curious child must be bored as well!"

Lowering his wand, Severus tucked it away within the folds of his sleeve, "Want your help? What could you possible do to help me?"

Rictus pointed an accusing finger, "More questions! But... very well, I suppose that particular question is warranted. You're bored, child, and Rictus knows just place! Oh, this place is wonderful, _magical_, even!"

Severus sneered.

"Holiday House, Severus," Rictus continued undaunted, "Holiday House is a place free of worries and cares, where the sun always shines and you can do whatever you want, wherever you want, for as long as you want!"

The boy frowned in thought, it would be nice to leave the dreary manor for a day or two, and it wasn't as if his mother would really miss him. Besides, he had until September to memorize his schoolbooks (he had already read them twice).

"Where is this Holiday House?" he finally asked.

This time Rictus frowned, "No more questions. I'm not here to convince you, just to offer you the chance. Will you come, or will you stay?"

Severus nodded slowly, "I'll come, but only for a day or two. Wait for me outside, I'll be right there."

Rictus's mood fouled even further; it was obviously that he wasn't used to being ordered around by children, just as it was obvious that Severus Snape wasn't used to people disobeying his orders.

He nodded however, and was soon out the window - which Severus could have sworn was shut.

Shrugging, the young wizard gathered a few basic potion ingredients, and dumped them into his cauldron. He pulled out his wand again, and shrunk them until he could slip the whole thing easily into the pocket of his robes; you just never know when such things will come in handy.

***

Severus was seriously wondering what he had gotten himself into. He had been following Rictus down rural street after rural street, and the fog just seemed to get denser. Severus could see no indication of sunshine, or someplace that might look like a 'Holiday House,' and he was about to tell Rictus so when his guide suddenly stopped in front of a wall of mist.

"Don't tell me," Severus groaned, "it's beyond this wall." Why were lower creatures always trying to impress others with what little magic they possessed? Though, Snape mused, seeing as how Rictus didn't seem to know a wizard when a wand was staring him in the face, he most likely did impress the Muggle children he brought here.

With an enthusiastic nod from Rictus, Severus walked headlong into the wall.  
  
======================================

****

A/N:   
  
See disclaimer in my profile.   
  
If you've ever read "The Thief of Always," then this will be somewhat familiar. Except – why does the main character always have to be the hero? We'll see that Severus Snape is not one to accept the magic of Holiday House without question… or jealousy.  
  
All feedback is welcome.


End file.
